Celestial Grave
by Midi-Rella-Jacie
Summary: Bella is in love with her best friend Edward, but he likes another girl, choosing her instead of Bella. When he tells her, Bella is crushed, and yet none of her friends notice. Bella can't help but wonder, would they even notice if I disappeared? AU
1. Chapter 1: Invincible

**I do not own Twilight or Invincible. This is going to be a very short story. Emphasize on short. Please please review. And please give my other stories a shot and definitely review please. I don't care if it's a flame or not, just as long as it's criticism so that I fix my errors.**

I memorized all the words for you  
But if you only knew  
How much that's just not like me  
I wait up late every night  
Just to hear your voice  
But you don't know that's nothing like me  


Bella sighed, letting the phone slide from her hand, hitting the carpeted floor with a solid thud. She didn't know why she tortured herself thus, staying up all night, waiting and hoping. But then again, she did.

There was a small part of her that held that hope that he'd call, that he'd say I miss you too, I can't wait to see you again. She knew it was hopeless, stupid and pathetic, but she did anyway.

She memorized every word he said, every line they'd ever read, she knew the lyrics to his favorite songs, being her favorite songs as well. He had an excellent taste in music, she thought grinning.

She across her bed sideways, letting her head hang over one side, her legs dangling off the other, the grin fading to be replaced by a frown.

This wasn't like her, not at all.

She didn't wait by the phone, hoping and praying he'd call just so she could hear his voice. She didn't memorize things for a guy, or stay up late, waiting for that one brief phone call.

You know I wonder how you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time i've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside

The phone started to ring, and Bella lunged for it, falling in a heap on the floor as she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She answered, breathless, having knocked the wind out of her when she hit the floor.

"Bells?" Her father's voice came over the phone, worried and curious. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, dad." She mumbled, a keen disappointment filling her. "I just fell answering the phone." She sighed sadly, sitting up.

Her father's deep laugh came over the phone at her words. "That sounds just like you, Bells."

"I'll be home late tonight. Apparently, there's some poor lost soul trapped in a collapsed cavern and we're all being called out to help dig 'em out." Charlie explained gruffly, becoming serious again.

"Alright dad. I'll put a plate in the microwave for you." Bella got up, heading towards the kitchen, aware that this meant she would be alone to wallow in her self-misery with nothing to distract her except for homework, bleh.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Bells?" He asked hesitantly as Bella carefully descended the stairs.

"Yeah, dad. I'll be fine. I'm just going to clean up the kitchen, do some homework and go to bed." She said cheerfully, knowing that it was a lie. She wouldn't be fine, she'd be sick with self-pity. But he didn't need to know that.

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later Bells. Sleep tight." He mumbled quickly hanging up before Bella had a chance to respond.

Bella sighed, filling a plate and setting it in the microwave before covering the remaining food and putting it into the frig. Life couldn't get much worse could it?

As Bella began to wash the dishes, the phone rang again. Bella glared at the offending piece of equipment, quickly drying her hands.

"Hello?" She snapped into the receiver, glaring at the wall, wishing it was the person on the other end. Didn't anyone understand that she wanted the line open for when Edward called?

"Hi Bella, am I disturbing you?" Edward's laughing voice came over the line, instantly freezing the anger coursing through her body.

"Hi Edward. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Bella mumbled in apology, hoping he didn't question her further.

"Really? I just thought you were mad at me." He joked, chuckling.

Bella smiled abandoning the dishes to go curl up on the couch and talk with Edward.

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

"So, what are you doing?" Edward asked quietly, and Bella could hear some light shuffling followed by soft music playing in the background.

"Well, I was doing dishes, but…" Bella trailed off, not sure what to say without giving herself away.

"You were waiting for me to call?" Edward guessed, and Bella sighed, hearing the smile in his voice.

"yes," she mumbled, her heart thumping and hoping he didn't hear her. His answering silence was all the indication she needed.

And here she was thinking she'd built her walls strong enough to resist his charm.

She was wrong. Again.

I want to make sure everything is perfect for you  
If you only knew  
That's not like me to follow through  
Maybe even give up all these dead end dreams  
Just to be with you  
But you don't know that's nothing like me

"You haven't finished your homework, have you?" Edward accused, changing topics abruptly.

"Noo." Bella groaned, letting her head fall back in misery. She wanted to do everything perfectly for him, make his life so much easier. And she knew that he always needed help on his Spanish homework. He could speak every language but that one fluently. While she seemed to be a wizard at it

"So, have you heard back from any of the colleges?" He asked, changing topics again several minutes later after a long drawn out discussion on homework.

"Nope." Bella popped the p, glad for the change in subject but wishing it was to a different topic. She already knew that if he asked her, she gladly give up her dream of being a criminology journalist if it meant being with him, she'd follow him anywhere, do anything for him.

She sighed deeply while Edward rattled, lost in her thoughts. This was so unlike her. And she always said that no man would take precedence over her education. She snorted, yeah right. Such a hypocrite.

"Bella?" Edward's voice snapped her out of her momentary depression. "Are you alright?"  
"Fine." Bella forced herself to be cheerful. For him. "I just got distracted for a second."

Hey yeah I wonder how you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time i've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside

"Hey, Bella. Do you wanna hang out tomorrow after school?" Edward asked airily, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. He was up to something.

"What are you up to Edward Cullen?" She demanded, several very unlikely scenarios passing through her mind.

Him asking her to be his girlfriend, declaring his undying love for her, humiliating her in front of the whole school, telling her they could never be more than friends. She shivered violently at the thoughts. Scary.

"Why nothing my dear, nothing at all." Edward was grinning cheekily, she just knew it. She could even picture it in her mind now.

"You are a bad liar Edward Cullen." She sighed heavily, and he laughed. And despite how much she hated it, her heart pounded and she felt exhilarated.

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

The next day after school, Edward and Bella stood in the parking lot with Edward's adopted siblings, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, all six being best friends.

"So…what's up?" Bella asked, watching her friends suspiciously

"Well…" Alice began, a grin appearing on her face.

"You see…" Emmett added on, an even larger grin on his face.

"Oh for pete's sakes!" Rosalie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Bella just watched them all warily, not sure what to make of them just yet.

Now I'm waking up  
I've finally had enough of this wreck of a lifetime  
I never thought I'd survive it  
Now I'm taking back  
All I gave up for that  
Leave my pain behind  
Wash these stains from my life

"We…well, Edward, Emmett, and Alice decided that you needed to get "laid" so…"Jasper's face flushed slightly at delivering the news to a slightly shocked Bella.

"When he says laid he means hook up with someone." Rosalie explained quickly at seeing the horror that was slowly dawning on Bella's face.

"O…kay?" Bella said, quite confused. She looked them each in the eye, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Well, since you're the only one who doesn't have someone…" Edward began, a very happy, crooked smile on his face.

"Wait. What do you mean the only one? I thought…" Bella started but trailed off at the happy smirks on her friends' faces.

"I asked Tanya out, and she said yes!" Edward cheered, grabbing Bella and squeezing her tight.

Bella let him, shocked momentarily. She wasn't expecting this. She honestly wasn't. Of all the things she could have imagined, this was not one of them. But she knew it was true, looking at all of their faces. But she also knew that not a single one of them knew that it was killing her to hear this. That's when she decided.

It was time for her to move on and forget Edward Cullen.

Just when I thought all was lost  
You came and made it all okay

"Hey, Bella, are you okay?" That's all she heard for weeks from everyone, and of course she always responded that she was fine. And slowly, she was able to hide her hurt, her longing and the questions stopped. But she did realize one thing, these people couldn't be her friends. They couldn't be.

Friends were able to tell when you were hurt and/or hiding. And yet they noticed nothing unless she said something or allowed it to be visible. They couldn't be. It just wasn't possible.

Best friends wouldn't do this to one another, couldn't. they would know something was wrong. And yet they didn't. it wasn't possible, it just wasn't.

She just wished Edward would come and make it all okay, and sometimes he did, sometimes they all did. But just this once, their tricks couldn't work.

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

Bella passed her days with homework and books, avoiding her friends as much as possible. At first she tried, but remained a little distant, hoping they'd pick something up and yet none of them. Hoping they'd realize she was hurting and she wanted them to notice. But it didn't happen, and yet she still kept going back for more, hoping they'd say or do something, and every time her hope was crushed, until eventually, she almost completely lost contact with them.

However, Edward was the first one she lost, and that one hurt the most. But the other quickly followed, leaving poor Bella alone in the world. Again.

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

She still sat with them at lunch, she still saw them in class or in the hallway. But they never talked to her, they hardly ever noticed her. Everything had changed in a way it shouldn't of. Tanya had stolen her place.

Don't get her wrong. They did try at first, they did try to talk to her, to include her. They'd call and invite her along, show up at her house and drag her out with them, include her in the group during class, the conversations during lunch and in the hallways. But slowly, it all just stopped.

She kept pushing them away, hoping they'd realize there was something wrong, that she was hurting, but they never did. They just let it happen, no ifs ands or buts about it.

And it hurt, friends weren't supposed to be like this, and she had to suffer everyday with seeing Edward with Tanya and not with her. Every single day she had to see them. And what made it worse was that none of her "supposed" friends saw through her mask.

I memorized all the words for you  
If you only knew  
How much that's just not like me

That was when Bella made her decision. If they weren't going to be friends, true friends with her, then why should she care? She let herself grow even more distant, severing the ties with them.

She knew what she was doing. She knew exactly what she was doing.

She was done with them, and done with being hurt. From then on out, it was about her and her alone.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2: No Surprise

**I do not own Twilight or No Surprise. Please review. Trust me people, this is going to get a lot more in depth as we go. This is only the icing on the cake. ;)**

(And I hope.. and I hope..)  
I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round  
And now I think that I've got it all down  
And as I'm singing louder, I love how it sounds  
'Cause I'm not taking the easy way out  
Not wrappin' this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why  


Bella threw her book bag in the corner, a loud thump echoed through the empty house. She sighed heavily, grabbing a can of soda and going up to her room.

Only one more day, she told herself, stepping around the few boxes stacked in her room. Only one more day and she was out of here.

She sighed again, turning on her ancient computer and sitting in her desk chair to check her email. It had been four months since Edward started dating Tanya.

Four, very long, hellish months.

And still none of her friends had noticed anything was wrong with her, if you could call them that anymore. She hadn't actually talked to any of them in weeks. But they did it, not her.

Oh, she wasn't saying they didn't try, because they did. At first, they tried to include her, but it quickly became apparent that she didn't belong anymore.

Tanya had taken her place.

**  
It's no surprise.. I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed til today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise  
**

Eventually the invites stopped, quickly followed by no phone calls, and then not even an email.

They just left her in the dust.

She was actually amazed she'd managed to last this long with no friends, with no one except her dad.

But her parents made her agree to wait out the rest of eight-grade year before moving back to Phoenix to live her mom.

And that day was almost here.

Just one more day.

**  
It came out like a river, once I let it out  
When I thought that I wouldn't know how  
Held onto it forever.. just pushing it down  
It felt so good to let go of it now  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why  
**

Later that night Bella sat upstairs in her room at her desk, writing. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she'd promised herself that she wouldn't. But here she was any way, writing a letter to _him._

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she knew she couldn't leave with all of this left inside. All of the words she needed to say, the feelings of betrayal, abandonment, of loneliness, being used, having your trust destroyed that she couldn't say otherwise. And also because she didn't want to cause a big, unnecessary scene with a confrontation before she left, she figured letters were the next best things, starting with Edward's.

And it felt so great to let all of it out even if it wasn't to their faces like she wanted, and they would never know. Once she let the door open, it was impossible to stop the stream.

**  
It's no surprise.. I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed til today  
There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow  
There's nothing here in this soul left to save  
Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow  
God knows we tried to find an easier way  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise  
**

Hours later, Bella had finished the letters, and was leaning against the head board, lost in thought, imagining the sunshine and clear skies of Arizona until she began to doze. Dinner was done and the kitchen was cleaned up, her dad was in the living room watching a game, unhappy that she was leaving but understanding, so she knew she wouldn't be disturbed.

Or, at least, that's what she thought.

Unknown to her, her window was open, had been forever. A silent figure sitting in the tree outside the window, watching and listening to every little move she made.

**  
The kiss goodnight, it comes with me  
Both right and wrong, our memories  
The whispering before we sleep,  
Just one more thing that you can't keep  
**

He sat there until she began talking in her sleep, and then he quietly slipped into her room. He laid her flat on her bed, covering her with the comforter, and quietly laid down beside her, wrapping her in his arms.

She sighed, curling into his body, and settled there, content. He glanced down at her, a small smile on his lips. He knew it was wrong, especially after not having actually talked to her in ages, but she was leaving and he was going to miss her so.

He decided that he'd spend one more night with her, just like when they were kids. It could possibly be the last time he ever had any contact with her.

Tanya had asked him not to talk to her when they started dating, saying that Bella had a crush on him and would try to pull them a part. And since he didn't want to lose Tanya…he went along with it.

And now Bella was leaving.

He looked down at her, his eyes unnaturally bright in the moonlight, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Soon after, he was asleep.

**  
Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The lovin' look that's left your eyes  
That's why this comes as no..  
as no surprise  
**

Edward awoke just before dawn; Bella still snuggled into his arms. He smiled briefly before carefully getting up, being cautious not to disturb Bella's deep sleep.

"_Edward." _Bella sighed just then, catching his attention.

At that moment, he knew a moment of doubt. Maybe, just maybe, Tanya wasn't what he wanted. Maybe it was Bella; maybe all along it was her.

But it didn't matter now. He had Tanya and Bella was leaving. He smiled a bit sadly, heading for the window to leave before either Charlie or Bella awoke to find him here, when something caught his eye.

His name scrawled in Bella's handwriting on a piece of folded notebook paper. Curious, he reached over and grabbed it before jumping out the window right as Bella began to stir.

He scrambled down the tree and ran into the woods, heading towards the meadow; their special place. He still had a little while before he had to go to school.

He lay down in the grass, staring up at the sky as the sun continued to rise. He had slipped the letter into his pocket to read later, right now, he just wanted to contemplate his newfound feelings.

A little while later, he headed to school, still confused by his own heart.

**  
If I could see the future and how this plays out  
I bet it's better than where we are now  
But after going through this  
It's easier to see the reason why  
**

Bella awoke with a start, sitting up in bed, scared and confused. She felt like someone had been there, sleeping beside her, like Edward used to before he started liking _Tanya._ But that wasn't possible, she thought, shaking her head at the notion, laughing at herself.

Then she noticed the open window, and a chill went up her spin. She shivered, getting up and slamming it closed before getting dressed.

Just one more day, just one more.

And she was out of here.

It's no surprise.. I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed til today  
(Stayed til today)  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise  
Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The lovin' look that's left your eyes  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise  
(And I hope.. and I hope.. and I hope.. and I hope.. and I hope..)

I'm thinking about starting two new stories, I want to know all of your guys opinion on it, if ya'll read it and review.

**October Sun: They adored her, their little October, but she didn't belong to them. And there was only one way to get her. So they went against all they believed in, to defy all the odds and get her. To make her their own. But the only question is, will they make it through?**

**Blood-Spattered Money: Charlie was the center of Bella's world, her everything, and yet life wasn't what it seemed. So many changes in a small child's life, but the biggest one of all, is the one that may possibly destroy her.**


End file.
